The present invention relates generally to a digital frequency measurement receiver with bandwidth improvement through multiple sampling of complex signals.
In a digital rf receiver, the incident radiation is mixed with a local oscillator signal and down converted to an intermediate frequency (IF). This IF signal is discretely sampled and further processing is done using digital techniques. The frequency of the incident radiation may be determined by performing a discrete Fourier transform on the sampled signal. The range of frequencies that can be determined by such methods is limited by aliasing effects that limit the frequency range to 1/2b, the Nyquist frequency, where b is the uniform sampling interval. In order to measure frequencies over a wide range, a very high sampling frequency must be used.
U.S. patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,541, to Tsui, which teaches an IFM receiver that detects the difference of two or more RF signals between the onset of the first RF signal pulse and the completion of the frequency encoding strobe. U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,785 to Tucker teaches a sampling spectrum analyzer wherein an input signal is split and each resulting portion is passed down a tapped delay line with samples being taken at each tap processed by separate arithmetic units. U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,516 to Tsui teaches an IFM receiver with an A/D converter which permits elimination of a phase correlator. U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,746 to Willet teaches a system for analyzing the frequency of an incident signal including a digital filter wherein the center frequency of the incident signal is varied by changing the sampling rate.